1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to communication technologies, and more specifically to a method and system for managing groups using telephones.
2. Related Art
Telephones (phones) are commonly used by users to make phone calls with other users. Networks are provided based on wire-based (e.g., conventional PSTN) technologies and wireless technologies (e.g., GSM, CDMA) to provide the required connectivity. Telephones may be provided with enhanced capabilities such as short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), e-mails, etc. as is well known in the relevant arts.
Groups refer to a collection of individuals who may be associated with each other through a common theme or motivation such as hobbies, sports and games, shared interests, etc. For example, many individuals who have a common interest in a genre of music may form a group, to exchange ideas, news, information pertaining to the genre, etc. among themselves. Similarly, groups may be formed through common interest in movies, food, cricket, football, driving, nature, adventure, philately, etc.
There is a general need to enable users of phones to manage groups meeting one or more of requirements such as with reduced cost, simplicity, and enhanced access (potentially anywhere and anytime).
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.